


Books and Bookmaking

by captainofelos



Series: rina week [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - She's All That (1999) Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: When Ricky is dared to make Gina Porter the quiet girl from his Books and Bookmaking in the 21st Century class fall in love with him in 2 months he doesn’t think much of it but as he gets to know her he starts to fall for her and she starts to fall for him. Will she find out that she was a bet?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Books and Bookmaking

Every girl knew who Ricky Bowen was, he was the boy every girl wanted, he was the player whose heart was the size of a peanut. To some girls he was their friend but to most he was a quick fling. To Gina Porter he was a boy that she would never get to know. She heard things from her roommate and best friend Nini Salazar-Roberts, and based off of what she heard wanted nothing to do with him. 

Texts from Drew:

**Seriously Bowen have you ever been with a girl for more than a week** ?

Drew you can’t talk you have a new girl every other week

**Bowen I’m a junior I can do what I want**

**You know what I bet you can’t do**

What Watts?

**I bet you can’t get the girl that sits in front of you in that weird book class to fall in love with you**

You’re on Watts

**You have a month to make her fall in love with you**

**I bet you’ll be bored in 2 weeks**

Like I said, Watts you’re on.

  
  


Ricky should have felt guilty for making this bet, he should have ignored Drew. and not agreed to break this girl’s heart. But deep down he knew that Drew was right, he does get with a new girl every week, and it would probably happen again this time.

Normally when Ricky actually attends his Books and Bookmaking in the 21st Century class he sits near the back so he can fall asleep, he usually gets notes from someone else. But he was determined to win this bet with Drew. so instead of sitting in the back he goes and sits next to Gina. 

“Can I help you Bowen?” “Nope just ignore me.” “Why are you sitting here, there are still seats in the back next to some blonde girl?” “I know, but I decided it was time to get serious and actually learn something, so i decided to sit here.” “Good for you.” Gina says in a very sarcastic tone. She knew who he was, she stayed for two nights comforting Nini after he broke her heart. To say she didn’t trust him was true. But it would be more truthful to say that she despised him. She despised how he made girls think he was interested in them and then when he got what he wanted would just leave them and never speak to them again.

During their lecture the professor decided to assign them their final where they would have to make a modern day teen novel. According to their professor it could be about anything as long as it relates to teenagers. 

“This should be fun.” Ricky states as the class ends and the two of them start to pack their things up. “Yep.” Gina responds in a monotone voice, hoping Ricky would get the hint and stop talking. “I don’t know about you but I’m not an English major so I was wondering if you could help me?” He asks Gina with a hopeful look on his face. 

Maybe it was the fact that Gina is a nice person or that she just wanted Ricky to shut up. “Fine, I’ll help you.” After she agrees Ricky wraps his arms around her “Thank you.” “Look this was my last class for the day, why don’t we go to the library and start researching books?” Ricky asks “And then after I’ll take you to dinner.” “No thanks, I have plans.” Gina says. After all she is aware of his reputation and does not want to be a part of it. 

For one second Ricky looks shocked that someone turned him down but he quickly recovers “Why not it’s just a dinner. I mean you are saving my ass it’s the least I can do.” Gina just ignores him and starts walking towards the library. “What type of teen novel were you thinking of writing?” 

As the two of them walked to the library, Drew Watts who was walking by watched them smiling and he realized that when he sees Gina all broken-hearted he will feel the happiest he’s ever felt.

**“Well did you get her number?”**

”Yes Drew I got her number” 

This is the easiest bet you’ve ever given me

* * *

Gina was shocked at how much effort Ricky put into his paper. She thought he was going to half-ass it and make her do most of the work. However, Ricky worked hard on his book and made sure that Gina was also working on her book as well as keeping up with her other assignments. Obviously the boy would still flirt with her at any given moment and would try so hard to get Gina to flirt back, but she never did. The two of them got sick of the library and decided to study in Gina’s dorm when Nini was not there. Whenever the two of them had a break he was always looking at Gina’s cds, he was amazed at how many Broadway albums she had. She was amazed at the fact that Ricky knew some of them, maybe he liked musical theater secretly. 

“I’m done for today, I can barely think.” Gina says with a laugh as she slams shut her laptop. Ricky copied her movements and just watches Gina as she gets up and puts her laptop on her desk. Gina’s shocked at how much the two of them got done on their books in such a short period of time. They were almost done with their books. Once Gina realized that she felt some sadness at the thought of not seeing Ricky everyday. But she pushed those thoughts and feelings away, she knew she couldn’t get attached. Ricky meanwhile felt a type of simpleness that he hadn’t felt in a while. He found that he could act differently around Gina than he could around guys like Drew. or Red. But like Gina he pushed that feeling away because to him this was a bet.

When he’s with his friends Ricky can’t just be Richard Carter Bowen, he needs to act a certain way, talk in a certain way just so his friends would like him. But with Gina he found he could relax and truly act like himself, even though he barely knows her. 

“Have you ever gone to a frat party?” Gina looks up at Ricky confused. “Like two with my roommate, but none like your frat’s, they aren’t really my thing.”

“Well how would you and Nini like to come to our party tonight?” Ricky asks as he’s putting on his backpack.

Gina looks at him shocked. She never imagined that Ricky Bowen would be inviting her to a frat party. “No thank you, I don’t go to parties.” “C’mon it will be fun, i swear i’ll be with you for the whole time.” Ricky says with a smirk growing on his face. It takes Gina a minute to think if this was really worth it, if she should go to the party. 

“Fine I’ll go, but you better keep your promise.”

Gina Porter was not a party girl that was her roommate Nini Salazar Roberts. Gina was more content with just staying in her dorm and watching broadway plays. Sure she went to a few parties with Nini but she stopped going when Nini got her heart broken by Ricky Bowen. Ricky had led Nini on for a week and then one night just stopped talking to her. Nini had gone to confront Ricky and as she did she saw him making out with some random blonde sorority girl, and just ran back to Gina crying. It took Gina two days of McDonalds and ice cream to get Nini back to her happy self. So to say frat parties were not her thing was an understatement.

Yet she found herself getting all dressed up and walking hand in hand with Nini and her friends Carlos and Ashlyn inside Ricky’s frat house. Once they step inside Nini goes straight towards the bar, Ashlyn follows her and Carlos goes to find his boyfriend Seb, and they all leave Gina standing by herself at the door. She decides to go look for Ricky because he did promise her that he would be with her all night. She spots him in the living room talking with a bunch of his friends, with Drew standing right beside him. He was actually wearing clothes that aren’t sweatpants and a hoodie but rather jeans and a t-shirt and vans. Nini practically forced Gina to go all out for tonight, and so she was wearing a tank top and skit and little black booties. When Ricky and Gina locked eyes, Gina couldn’t help but notice the little sparkle in his eyes. He was semi shocked that she would show up. However Ricky broke eye contact when a girl walked up to him and started talking. Gina didn’t understand why she felt jealous of that girl and decided to go and look for Nini so that she could stop thinking about Ricky and that girl. 

It took Drew bumping Ricky for him to remember that he had a bet with Drew and so he walked away from the girl and went to go find Gina. “Is it time to show me what a real frat party is like Bowen?” “It’s time Porter.”

Once the two of them get drinks, Ricky takes Gina upstairs and into his room. The music is muffled and Gina finally relaxes and starts to look around the room. Ricky’s room is cleaner than she expected and he has cds which she also didn’t see coming. She puts her drink on his desk and starts to look through his collection. “Anastasia?” Gina looks at Ricky “You listen to the Broadway play?” His eyes go wide with fear. “Shit, I thought I hid the cds.” “Ricky relax,” Gina laughs, a smile growing on her face. “It’s my favourite play.” “Mine too.” Ricky says shyly while looking at the ground because he’s embarrassed. “Never would have guessed that you’d be a theater nerd Bowen.” “I really love musical theater.” Ricky says and he grabs Gina’s hand and brings her to his closet where he opens the door and shows her his little cd collection of Broadway music. No one else knew that Ricky liked Broadway and he felt safe knowing that Gina knew about it. Watching Ricky look at and explain why he loved each cd so enthusiastically made Gina feel all warm inside.

Maybe it was the fact that Gina had a little bit to drink but she felt herself walk over to the pile of cds and Ricky and she put her hand on his arm. He stiffened and then relaxed under her touch and continued to talk about music. As he’s talking about “Dear Evan Hansen” and how good Laura Dreyfuss was, Gina puts her hand in Ricky’s and that makes Ricky switch gears and decides to take the opportunity to further the bet.

Ricky puts one arm around Gina’s waist and pulls her close and the other arm on her cheek and stroking it, and it drives Gina crazy. Ricky notices Gina’s eyes keep darting around the room as if to distract her from the fact that they are only inches apart. “Is this your first kiss?” Ricky asks and Gina just nods, too afraid to speak. And Ricky knew that this would make the bet even easier. “Let’s change that shall we?” Again Gina just nods too afraid to speak. Just as Ricky leans in Gina spots a person in the doorway and immediately jumps away from Ricky. 

“RICKY! We’ve been looking for you for a while.” Drew says loudly because of the blaring music. “Red’s started a beer pong tournament and you’re my partner.” Drew was completely wasted and had no idea what he had just walked into. Ricky slips back into the frat boy but Gina could tell he didn’t want to leave. “Okay Watts, I’ll be there in a minute.” and he sends Drew out the door.

After Drew left Ricky’s bedroom the tension was so thick you could cut it. Ricky knew that there was no way he could continue the moment so he just ran his hands through his hair. “I swear sometimes I just want to kill him.” “It’s fine, I’m going to go find Nini and you should go play beer pong with Drew” Ricky knew this was a bet and yet when Gina said those words he felt hurt and upset that she was leaving. “Yea...” he says in a quiet voice looking down at his shoes.”I’ll see on Monday to work on the book?” “See you Monday.” Gina responds quietly and as she’s leaving she turns around to face Ricky. “Ricky, I think it’s really cool that you like musical theater. It suits you.” Once Gina was gone, Ricky felt himself start to blush and smile, not his typical frat boy Bowen smirk but a real genuine smile.

* * *

Once Gina locates Nini, they start to head back to their dorms. “So was it my imagination or did you and Ricky go upstairs together?” Nini asks Gina, her voice laced with concern and excitement. “Nini it was nothing, we didn’t do anything, he wanted to show me something for his book that’s all.” “Really, Gi? You aren’t lying?” “Neens, Drew walked in before anything could happen I swear.” “Gina do you remember when he broke my heart?” “Nini he’s changed I swear. He’s nice and he might care about me.” “Gina, he did the same thing with me and look at what happened,” Nini said. “Well maybe you didn’t get to know him like I did.” Gina said getting angry at Nini for making a comment. In Gina’s mind Ricky was a different person than what Nini told her. In her mind he was a Broadway fan who was really sweet. He wasn’t Ricky Bowen the frat boy but rather Ricky Bowen the musical theater nerd. Once they reach their room the two girls change into their pajamas, “All I’m saying Gi is be careful when it comes to Ricky Bowen, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Nini said as she gets into her bed. “I’ll be careful Neens, I promise.” “Good night Gi,” “Good night Neens.” Even though Gina understood where Nini was coming from, but she also knew that Ricky made Gina feel comfortable, safe and wanted.

Monday came by and Ricky decided to wait for Gina by her dorm because she was still in class when he got a text from Drew.

**I think you may actually win this bet**

**We’re having a party this friday and i invited the sorority girls, make sure you tell Gina at the party**

**Remember I want to be there when you tell Gina the truth**

The last text made Ricky feel guilty and he realized that he would cause so much damage when Gina finds out. He knows he would tell her the truth in a heartbeat, that he is a bad guy and that he was the only reason she was in pain. He knows he’s playing with her heart but he told himself this was the only way to stay friends with the guys in his fraternity.

“Bowen are you ready to finish the book?” Gina says, walking up to Ricky. He jumps up a little startled. “As ready as I can be.” He responds as his stomach twists into knots. He realizes this will be one of the last times he sees Gina outside of class. 

“Ricky this book is amazing, the way you ended it was perfect.” Gina exclaims “This book is a definite A.” “It’s all thanks to you Porter, i would have been okay with getting a C and passing the class, but I wanted to get to know you instead.” Ricky says with a genuine smile on his face.

His words give Gina butterflies in her stomach and she looks at the book again. She knew that if she looked into Ricky’s eyes she would melt. “Ricky, you could have just talked to me, it's not hard.” “But would you have let me?” Ricky asks and Gina doesn’t say anything, she just looks down at her desk. “That’s what I thought,” Ricky says and he can’t help but feel a little upset. “I’m glad you asked for my help Ricky, I got to know the real you, the Ricky who holds doors open for girls and carries their books when there is no room in their backpack.” Ricky feels his cheeks turn red and he suddenly feels guilty again because he realizes Gina does know the real him. She knew about his love for musical theater and that he wasn’t as a big of a douchebag as Nini made him out to be. “I know that my book is done and all but I was wondering if you would want to grab the dinner I was talking about the first time we met?” Ricky asks nervously, his cocky persona disappearing. Gina’s mouth drops in shock, she didn’t think she heard him correctly. “Bowen are you asking me out on a date?” He gives her another true genuine smile “I am.” Ricky wouldn’t let Gina know but he was scared she would say no. “I would love to.” Gina says with a big smile on her face. Ricky practically jumps for joy and just hugs Gina. “Perfect, I’ll go by at about 8 to pick you up?” “Sounds perfect, see you then.”

Nini helps Gina get ready for her first date not only with Ricky but her first date ever. Growing up Gina was constantly moving and never really settled down somewhere long enough to go on dates. “Promise me this Gi, you’ll be careful tonight.” Nini asks as she finishes Gina’s makeup. “Yes MOM, I’ll be careful.” Gina responds slightly kidding.”Ok, all finished.” Nini said and she hands Gina the mirror. Nini did a very minimal makeup job and left Gina’s hair down. “Nini thank you so much I love it.” Gina says as she stands up and hugs her roommate. 

Once 8 o’clock hits they here a knock on their door. Nini answers it as Gina still has to finish getting ready. Ricky is standing on the other side looking slightly nervous. He was wearing a button shirt and jeans. “Bowen, listen up before I let you see Gina,” Nini says “If Gina comes back upset so god I will go to your frat house and hurt you, understood?” Nini threatens semi-jokingly. “Yes Ma'am.” Ricky says stuttering with nerves. “Alrighty then, Gi come out.” Nini says with a smile on her face. Gina enters the doorway and Ricky swears his heart skips a beat. “Wow, you look beautiful.” He says breathlessly. Gina just blushes because of her nerves. She’s wearing a red strapless dress and some ballet flats. “Thank you, you look beautiful as well.” She finally says after her nerves have died down.

Ricky puts his arm out as if he’s telling her to link her arm with his, and so she does. “Where are you taking me?” Gina asks curiosity in her voice. “You’ll see.” Ricky states. As they walk through their campus Gina notices people staring at them. She knew why; here she was a shy writing major with her arm linked with one of the school’s most notorious frat boys. She suddenly felt shy and awkward. “Everyone’s looking at you.” Gina tells Ricky. “Trust me Porter, they are looking at you.” He tells her as he opens the door to the theater on campus. Once inside Gina notices the stage is decorated for Anastasia and has a backdrop of a Parisian park with a little picnic basket and blanket in the middle of the stage.

“Ricky, this is amazing,” Gina says in awe as she walks towards the stage. Ricky just smiles and follows her onto the stage “What do you say to having some food in celebration of us finishing our books?”

They were halfway through their meal when Ricky decided to play the song “At The Beginning” because he remembered Gina saying it was her favourite song from the play. She was shocked that he remembered because she didn’t think it was a big deal. But yet here he was singing along to the song that made her heart soar. It was at that moment that Gina realized she was falling for Ricky Bowen.

While Gina was watching Ricky sing along to “At The Beginning,” Ricky was watching her sway along to the beat, she looked so happy and Ricky realized that he was falling in love with Gina. He realized that this was no longer about the bet between him and Drew and that Gina was becoming someone more to him when she wasn’t supposed to be, and that made him realize this was going to hurt when he told Gina the truth. 

When Ricky walked Gina back to her dorm he was starting to realize what a mistake making that bet was. Sure it helped him talk to her but now that there are real feelings involved it makes it so much harder to admit that this was fake. When they finally reach Gina’s door she leans her back on the wall beside the door, not quite ready to go back inside and see Nini. “I had a really fun time tonight, Ricky.” “I did too.” As Ricky said that he found himself leaning in towards Gina and kisses her. It takes Gina a few seconds to realize what just happened but after she does she relaxes into the kiss. After what seems like forever, Ricky pulls back and says “Goodnight Porter,” “Goodnight Bowen” Gina replies with a smile on her face as she turns to open her door.

Once Ricky makes it back to his frat house he is confronted by Drew. “Dude why are you all happy? Did Gina fall in love with you? Is the bet finally over?” “Drew, she's not in love with me. We’ve been taking it slow, she’s a really nice girl.” “Bowen if i didn’t know any better I’d think you are falling in love with this girl.” “Watts, you’re being ridiculous just give me two more weeks and then I will toss her aside and find a new girl okay.”

Once Ricky escaped to his room he realized that he was in far too deep. He cared about Gina and was scared to break her heart because of a bet. But he wasn’t upset at the idea of spending two more weeks with Gina.

* * *

Ricky knew that he only had a few more days until Gina found out the truth, so he was going to spend every moment he could with her. That included taking her to meet his dad Mike.

Even though Ricky told Gina she has nothing to be worried about, she still feels nervous while she walks up the steps to Ricky’s house. It turns out she had nothing to worry about, Mike Bowen practically fell in love with Gina from the second she walked through the door. She can’t help it. She has a quality about her that makes everyone whose around her happier.

They decided to order in Chinese because Mike cannot cook for the life of him, and according to Ricky it was Gina’s favourite. It made Ricky feel so happy that Mike loved Gina and that Gina got along with his father. But then he was struck with the realization that he didn’t deserve Gina at all. He was pretending to be her boyfriend all so that he could win a bet that at this point wasn’t worth it for Ricky. 

He watched Gina and his dad bond over Ricky being in High School Musical when he was in high school, and he knew he was falling in love with her. “Hey Gina, can you come upstairs? I want to show you something?” “Sure, Bowen.” “Thanks for an amazing dinner Mike.” Gina said with such sincerity it made Ricky smile from ear to ear, and he decides to grab her hand as they walk up the stairs to Ricky’s childhood bedroom. Gina’s eyes go wide once they step into his room. It was the epitome of a teenage boys room, he had plaid bedspread, posters of skateboarders all across his walls. “So, this is where Ricky Bowen grew up.” Gina said in amazement. “Yea, it’s not much but it’s home.” Ricky responds. 

“So, I’m in a production of Anastasia and I was wondering if you would want to come see me perform?” Ricky asks shyly, looking at the ground because he’s too nervous to even look at Gina. “Ricky! I would love to.” Gina said with the biggest grin on her face. After she said that, she hugged Ricky so tight. “I’m so proud of you, ya know.” Ricky just hugged her back, burying his head into her curls. “I like you Gina.” He blurts out. Once he says that, Gina steps out of the hug and Ricky immediately misses her and says “I like you too Bowen.” Once she tells Ricky this, he steps forward and snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer and kisses her. Before it could go any further Mike Bowen knocks on the door. “Hey kids, it’s getting late you might want to head back.” They separate embarrassed. “Alright dad thanks.” Ricky says through gritted teeth, upset that his dad ruined the moment. “He’s right Ricky we should go.” “Let’s go then.”

  
  


They were in the car on their way back to their school when Ricky went to go fill up his car with gas. He left his phone in the car and as he was filling up the car Gina heard his phone buzz three times. She usually never touches someone else’s phone but it was getting annoying to hear the text message ringtone buzz every three seconds. She only meant to put his phone on mute but the person texting Ricky caught her eye and so she read them.

**Dude you’ve already won the thing, why are you still with her?**

**Never mind I get it**

**Bowen’s in love**

Gina looks at Ricky’s phone confused and wanting to know what Drew was talking about. She was so focused on the phone she didn’t even notice when Ricky stepped into the car.

“Sorry, it was buzzing so I was going to turn it off for you.” “Gi, it’s fine who was texting me?” Ricky asks, not really thinking about the texts. “It was Drew.” Gina said quietly. Once she said that Ricky gripped the steering wheel tighter and was just hoping Drew did not just reveal the bet. He reads the texts quickly and tries to come up with an explanation. 

Gina couldn’t help but notice that Ricky’s jaw was all clenched and she knew that he was angry and upset. But when he looked up at Gina and he just smiled at her and she couldn’t help but melt into his dark brown eyes. 

“Drew was just joking, it's nothing.” Ricky says as he puts his phone into the pocket in the car door and turns towards Gina and kisses her. “Let’s get back to school?”

Any scenes running through Gina’s head disappeared when Ricky grabbed her hand and held it over the console for the rest of the trip. She trusted him and believed him when he said it was nothing.

Ricky, however, was a nervous wreck. He was so scared that Drew almost ruined his relationship. He squeezed Gina’s hand and told himself that everything was fine. 

He knew that this could not go on forever, but Ricky was scared. Gina was eventually going to find out and he had no idea if she would stay with him or not. But until that moment he would enjoy every moment they have together.

* * *

Gina was so excited to see Ricky perform, she brought Nini, Carlos and Ashlyn with her. Ricky was a nervous wreck, this was the first time he would be performing since he played Troy Bolton in his high school’s production of High School Musical his junior year. He peeked through the curtains and locked eyes with Gina, once their eyes met she waves and he has the biggest smile on his face and he knew that he could do this as long as Gina was there with him.

He was living his dream playing Dimitri and nothing could ruin this moment for Ricky until he noticed Drew in the audience, Drew was pointing to Gina and he had the look in his eyes that he was annoyed. “ _ Time’s up, Bowen, _ ” he mouths to Ricky.

Ricky wishes he could jump off the stage and tackle Drew before he could tell Gina anything but he couldn’t. By the time the play was over he would be too late and Drew would have told Gina everything, all Ricky could hope for was that Gina would listen to what he had to say and be able to forgive him.

“You know this was a bet?” Drew tells Gina as he corners her leaving the washroom. Gina had gotten up to go to the washroom and left Nini, Carlos and Ashlyn in their seats. She immediately felt uncomfortable. She didn’t know why Drew. was there, from what Ricky told her he didn’t like musical theater. “What are you talking about?” She asks confused about what he’s talking about.

“He never told you?” Drew says and he starts to smirk at Gina. He walks over to Gina and puts an arm around her and walks her towards the actor’s entrance, where Ricky would be in a few minutes. “Ricky and I made a bet where he could get you to fall in love with you in 2 months, he never actually wanted to date you.” Gina stares at Gina confused and hurt, she could feel her heart breaking. “No, he told me-I thought-Ricky wouldn’t.” “Ricky did,” Drew says, enjoying this moment. The way Gina’s face fell was better than anything he could have dreamed of. “Look at my lips Gina, you may have loved him and thought it was real, but for Ricky it was a game and nothing more.” 

Drew has to be lying, he has to be. “No, you’re lying, y-you’re lying” Gina stutters even though deep down she knew Drew was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes. She knew he wasn’t lying but she just didn’t want to believe it.

“Come on Gina we both know i’m telling the truth.” Drew. said taking his arm off of her. “Wasn’t it weird when Ricky all of the sudden started to talk to you in Books and Bookmaking? Gina, join the club with all the other girls and move on.” 

Ricky moved around his castmates trying to get to Gina before Drew did. But he was too late, he saw Drew with his arm wrapped around her, her face scrunched with confusion and he felt his heart break. Drew told her. He got to Gina before Ricky.

He could tell from the way Gina looked at Ricky she knew, she had tears in her eyes. Ricky just shakes his head and tries even harder to get to her. Once he reaches the two of them he sees Gina slap Drew in the face. “I hope your bet was worth it.” After she slaps him, it hits her and she realizes she should’ve believed Nini the first time. Gina realized she was another one of Ricky Bowen’s flings and it made her feel sick.

Gina turns to go find Nini, Carlos and Ashlyn and to get away from Ricky. “Drew, you didn’t?” “Bowen, relax, I thought you two were already over.” He said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. “Watts, i’m not kidding, did you tell Gina?” Ricky’s voice breaking at the end of the question and he didn’t even care to find out how Drew found out about the play.

“You told me it was over and then I see the two of you on your snapchat hanging out and I knew you couldn’t tell her. So I did it for you Bowen, anyways you have another girl waiting at the house.”

The idea made Ricky feel sick. He didn’t want another girl; he wanted Gina. All of the sudden Ricky feels a surge of anger and gives Drew the coldest death stare. “I was going to tell her Drew at the right moment!” Ricky yells. “Now you’ve fucked it all up.” “Bowen, why are you freaking out? It was a bet!”

Ricky doesn’t listen to him. He had to go find Gina and explain the situation to her. Maybe she would be able to understand Ricky and would let him try to fix their relationship. This was the first time Ricky’s fratboy past caught up to him and it was at the worst time.

He couldn’t even see straight he was so angry at Drew and himself. He was mad at Drew for telling Gina but he was also mad at himself for leading her on and making her fall in love with him. He thought he just lost the one person he’d grown to love and mean more to him than anyone else.

Gina ran to grab Nini, Carlos, and Ashlyn. She was crying so hard and just wanted to go back to her dorm. She felt so stupid, she couldn’t believe she actually thought Ricky Bowen cared. He was Ricky Bowen for fucks sake he never cares about anything.

  
  


She made it easy for him. They were always flirting when they were writing their books, the time at the party where she only wanted to be with him, their dinner date and the day she spent in his childhood home. He made her feel like the most beautiful girl and she fell for it and could only blame herself.

Once she reaches her friends she runs straight into Nini’s arms crying and begging her to go back to the dorm. She wanted to cry and never see Ricky again. She told them what happened in between sobs as the four of them walked back. “I’ll kill him!” Nini said and Gina’s never seen her so angry. “Gi, I’m so sorry,” Ashlyn says, her voice laced with sincerity and Carlos just has his arm wrapped around Gina and rubs her arm in a comforting manner. 

Ricky was sprinting to catch Gina and her friends, he tripped over rocks and branches and he was still wearing his costume. This was the first time since he agreed to the bet that he wasn’t worried about proving Drew wrong or maintaining his reputation. But rather he was worried about the girl whose heart he just broke.

He could see Gina and her friends in front of him and his heart soared. “Gina, Gina stop please!” He yells and Gina turns around and looks at him. She just wipes her tears and turns back and continues to walk. In her mind he was here to humiliate her even more.

It was supposed to be a bet and that’s it, something where Drew and him could laugh about it in a few months and not remember her name. But nothing goes according to plan, and Ricky should have taken that into consideration before agreeing to the bet. However, how was Ricky supposed to know he would fall for Gina. Ricky’s never felt love before. 

He finally reaches Gina and she could hear the desperation in his voice “Gina, please let me explain everything!” Gina turns around, her eyes filled with anger and her heart breaking at the site of the boy who just shattered her heart. “Ricky, there’s nothing to explain. You pretended to like it for a bet and that’s it.” She had tears streaming down her face, and any fight left in her voice left when she looked into Ricky’s eyes. “You won now please leave me alone.” After she said that she turned to join her friends.

“Gina, what Drew said, it’s not the full truth, sure it started out as a bet, but-” He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. Her fingers wrap around his on instinct and all Gina wanted was for Ricky to hold her. But then she remembered he lied to her and she ripped her hand out from his. “Let me explain-”

“No, you just humiliated me Ricky, I’m now officially the school’s joke and I will be known as that for the rest of my time here because I actually wanted to date you and I thought you wanted to date me too?” Her arms cross over her chest. “I was in love with you Ricky Bowen? Ok I fell in love with you. And you played me for a fucking bet!” Her voice had a venom in it that even Nini was scared of Gina.

Ricky should have felt happy that Gina just told him she loves him. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her that he loves her also because he does. He didn’t realize that his heart belonged to Gina, but it did and all he wanted was for Gina to not be crying and screaming at him as she confessed.

He wanted to yell “I’m in love with you too!” He wanted the entire school to hear him, but he couldn’t. So he made his second dumbest decision of his life, he tried to get Gina to listen to his side of the story. Gina was not having any of Ricky’s excuses. She talked over him any time he tried to explain. “After all we’ve done, Ricky,” she choked. When she looks at him, her eyes are filled with tears and pain and betrayal. “I was only worth a bet to you? That’s all I meant to you?”

“Gina, please wait-”

“No, Richard! I can’t believe I actually was going to-” Gina pauses, and all Ricky could hear was the hurt in her voice. “I never want to see you again.” Gina says quietly. And she turns around and is immediately wrapped into a hug from Nini, Ashlyn and Carlos. 

Ricky didn’t know why but he let out a quiet chuckle. He’s never had his heart broken before so he didn’t know how to react. He kept laughing and if looks could kill, the death stare Gina was giving him would have.

When he looks at her, tears streaming down her face, red eyes, it was like this was the first time he ever saw her and she looked really broken. “I’m sorry is this funny to you?” Gina yells at him, wanting him to say something, but he doesn’t. His laughter dies out and Gina wants to slap him but even though he hurt her the last thing Gina ever wanted to do was to hurt him. “Goodbye Ricky.”

  
  


He should have followed her when she turned around and left with her friends. But what was Ricky supposed to do? Pull Gina into his arms and tell her he loves her? Tell her how much of an idiot he was? No he couldn’t. He knew that she was right; he ruined her life and broke her heart and his as well. 

  
  


But Ricky wanted to follow her. He wanted to tell her how he felt and then some. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to feel his stomach fill with butterflies everytime Gina laughed, have his heart flip every time she touched him. He just watched as she walked away, his hand reached out for Gina and he suddenly started to cry freely. He screwed up big time and all he wanted was to go back in time and do it again but differently.

“I love you too,” Ricky whispers and he drops to his knees, putting his head in his hands and cries over the girl he fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) this was my favourite one to write so far


End file.
